Por amarte
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: -De verdad te amo…- solo le dijo algo cohibido como siempre le sucedía cuando intentaba demostrar lo que sentía su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón. -Lo sé…- lo miró- Y aunque dudara, tu cara me lo diría todo. Sé que eres incapaz de mentirme… Pero…- se calló.
1. Chapter 1

_**Por amarte…**_

_Village; el reencuentro de una pasión._

-¡Vas a extrañarme cuando me pierdas por completo!

-¡Sabes que odio que me presionen, Ginny!. ¿Qué hay de malo en no querer casarse?

-No es ese el punto.

-Si lo es, siempre es ESE tu punto.

-No, el problema aquí es que no confías en mí, no te abres conmigo. Y, ¡De verdad te amo y deseo entregarte todo lo que tengo pero no tienes idea de lo complicado que se vuelve pelear contra un abismo!. Te absorbes todo mi amor y no me devuelves nada a cambio.

-¿Qué el amor no debe ser desinteresado?

-Claro que si, pero ¿Dónde viste una fogata que se encendiera solo con papel?, necesita un combustible. ¡Yo necesito una esperanza!

-¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿eso es lo que me respondes si te pregunto para que quieres casarte?. ¡Es absurdo Ginny!

-No estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ¡entiende!. Pido que me ames. ¡Pido que te entregues!

-ESTO es lo que puedo hacer. ¡Esto es todo lo que puedo darte!. Me conociste así, me aceptaste y me amaste así. No puedes ahora pretender cambiarme, Ginny.

-Y tú no puedes pretender que luego de ocho años de noviazgo estancado, esperarte y entregarme como lo hice, te tenga la misma paciencia. Tengo veintisiete años Harry y deseo formar una familia. No puedo darme el lujo de esperarte otros ocho años, y menos aún si ni siquiera sabes con certeza que aquellos años te servirán o no. Esperé lo suficiente y si no puedes entender esta necesidad natural y humana que tengo, entonces no podemos seguir juntos- soltó por fin. Él la miró petrificado- No entiendo de que te sorprendes- se sinceró- Hace meses que venimos discutiendo por lo mismo. Me parece que es hora de zanjar el tema.

-Y, ¿esta es tu idea? ¿este es tu gran plan para acabar con nuestros problemas?

-No sé si es gran plan, solo sé que es la única salida a esta eterna disputa- Respiró hondo- Nunca podría amar a nadie como te amo a ti, pero soy capaz de esforzarme a querer a alguien que SI quiera estar conmigo y entregarse por completo, por el resto de su vida.

-¡Pero yo si quiero!

-¿Y que con los compromisos?. ¡No quieres hijos, no quieres una casa propia, no quieres casarte…! ¡Ni siquiera quisiste una mascota!

-¿Todo esto es por el perro ese?

-¡Claro que no!. Puedo vivir sin él tanto como tú, pero no puedo vivir sin una vida propia.

-¿Estas serán tus últimas palabras?- ella lo miró de arriba hacia abajo desilusionada.

-Parece que si, ¿no?

-Entonces, diste por sentado que no te quiero.

-Sé que me quieres, pero dudo que me ames- dijo entrando al cuarto que, aquella noche, no compartirían.

Ginny se levantó al día siguiente con una sola idea. Armar su bolso y tomar el primer tren que la alejara de allí. Harry ya se había ido así que no había necesidad de volver a pelear.

Antes de irse, la pelirroja escribió una nota que dejó más tarde sobre la mesa, y al lado de esta, un juego de llaves.

"Solo espero que encuentres a la persona en quien confíes plenamente y con quien puedas entregarte y comprometerte sin presión externa. Te dejo mis llaves y la última cuota del alquiler del departamento, paga. Te ama. Ginny.

P.D: Me tomaré un tren a algún lugar fuera de Londres, prometo llamar cuando llegue a dondequiera que vaya, así que no vayas a preocuparte, ¿si?. Besos."

Se dirigió a la estación de tren, tenía ganas de hacer algún largo recorrido, ya que amaba viajar. Los viajes le limpiaban la mente y le permitían pensar con claridad.

Compró un boleto a… no supo pronunciarlo, pero salía en media hora y duraba, por lo menos, cuatro. Se sentó a esperar. No supiendo como, cayó en un profundo sueño.

El pitido del tren la despertó, anunciaba que saldría en cinco minutos. Se dispuso a tomar sus maletas, cuando notó como la muchedumbre se abría paso y era nítida la vista de Harry enfrente a sus ojos, caminando hacia ella.

-Harry, te dije que llamaría, no hacía falta…- él la abrazó con aprehensión.

-No me dejes.

-¿Qué?, Harry ya hablamos esto.

-Si, pero no soporto la idea de perderte.

-No seas absurdo. Me has perdido varias veces ya.

-Pero nunca te fuiste de casa y menos, tan dispuesta a olvidarme. ¡Quédate!

-No, debo irme- anunciaron la futura partida del tren con un segundo pitido. Los trenes británicos eran famosos por su puntualidad, y al tercer pitido, partía definitivamente.

-¡Por favor, Gin!

-No puedo esperar que cambies, como bien dijiste, así que lo haré yo. Te dejaré crecer, pero solo.

-¡No!, Ginny, de verdad te amo.

-No lo dudo- lo besó- te juro que no lo pongo en duda. Pero no me amas como me hace falta.

-Puedo cambiar eso, en serio, solo ¡quédate!. Una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad.

-Harry… el tren- él la atrajo para hundirse en un beso casi de película.

-Dame una oportunidad. ¡Déjame intentarlo, por favor!

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, te he dado muchas oportunidades, y quedarme solo prolongaría nuestro sufrimiento, entiende que no puedo seguir así, ninguno puede.

-Esta vez será diferente, lo prometo. Demora solo un día tu viaje y…- la besó- por favor- el tercer pitido se dejó oír. Ya era demasiado tarde.

-Pues- miró el tren- parece que ya no tengo opción, ¿no?- dijo con ironía.

-Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte- volvió a besarla, pero ella lo separó.

-No, no te confundas. El hecho de que perdiera el tren no significa que vaya a irme contigo- Ella suspiró mirando para todos lados intentando retener una o dos de las lágrimas que amenazaban con surcar su pálido rostro- No tienes idea de lo mal que me hace pelear siempre por lo mismo.

-Pero Ginny, lo nuestro es diferente, no necesitamos el compromiso que asumen los demás.

-¡A esto me refiero! No puedo discutir esto una y otra vez. ¡Me duele!

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

-Debo irme, Harry.

-No, DEBEMOS irnos, pero de viaje, los dos juntos.

-¿Qué?

-Se que amas los viajes, hagamos uno que dure este fin de semana, y veamos que sucede. Solo tu y yo, prometo que no habrá nada más importante que todo esto que siento por ti. No podría perderte sin intentar hacer algo para conservarte, antes. Hagamos que sea espontáneo- La abrazó.

--

Habían alquilado un auto descapotable, de los antiguos, ya que así como había sucedido con la casa, él nunca había querido comprarse un auto por más pequeño, grande, lujoso o simple que fuera. Hacía varios kilómetros de ruta sin civilización ni nada, que transitaban sin hablar, solo mirándose de vez en cuando, o compenetrándose en cómo hacer para que funcionara sin presionar o intentar cambiar al otro. Se amaban y se notaba a millas de distancia, pero había hechos más fuertes que su amor. Ginny, ya cansada del silencio y la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del morocho, no pudo evitar alterarse.

-¿Esta era tu idea Harry?. No tenemos nada de que hablar… Una cosa es pensar y disfrutar de compañía ajena, pero es obvio que ambos estamos en nuestros pensamientos, y por lo que parece, los míos son mucho más trágicos que los tuyos. No soporto la idea de no poder hablar para evitar una discusión.

-¿Me permites no responderte a ese comentario?, no quisiera que, de hecho, empezáramos a pelear. Quiero estar contigo, pero no es necesario hablar ¿no?- Ella bufó descontenta.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-No hablemos, pero… podemos cantar- encendió la radio.

-No quiero cantar…- miraba para su lado de la ruta.

-Entonces yo te canto. Tu solo escucha…- subió el volumen de una canción que le sonó familiar.

Amar es una cosa especial

No es un viene y va

Amar solo te pasa una vez

pero de verdad

Amar es cuando solo piensas

en donde estará

-Si intentas que me "desenoje" contigo así…

-…Lo lograré ¿verdad?

Amar es como un milagro

difícil de explicar

Amar es cuando la proteges

de la lluvia y el viento

Amar es cuando tu la abrazas

y te olvidas del tiempo

Amar es cuando tu la ves

y te pones nervioso

Amar es cuando te das cuenta

de tus sentimientos

-De verdad te amo…- solo le dijo algo cohibido como siempre le sucedía cuando intentaba demostrar lo que sentía su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón.

-Lo sé…- lo miró- Y aunque dudara, tu cara me lo diría todo. Sé que eres incapaz de mentirme… Pero…- se calló. No hablaría para discutir, eso ya estaba decidido.

Por amarte robaría una estrella

y te la regalaría

Por amarte cruzaría los mares

solo por abrazarte

Por amarte juntaría la lluvia

con el fuego

Por amarte daría la vida

Solo por besarte

-Paremos aquí, ¿quieres?- habían comenzado a transitar por un tramo de ruta, en boulevard. Bajó la velocidad y estacionó al costado de la ruta bajo un hermoso ciprés- ¿quieres tomar algo?

-De acuerdo.

-No quiero parecer insufrible, Gin, pero, ¿vas a estar así todo el fin de semana?

-Y, ¿Cómo quieres que este?. Necesito que comprendas esto… para mi no tiene sentido si no tiene futuro.

-Pero importa lo que sucede ahora. Importa que estoy contigo, que intento que esto funcione como estuvo funcionando estos años. El futuro es tema aparte, ¿Por qué te importa tanto ahora?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor comienzo a sentir que los años se me están escapando muy rápido, y… quiero hacer algo por mí, quiero tener mi propia familia y… si contigo no puede ser…- se calló nuevamente.

-Dilo…

-Solo sé que no puedo seguir tejiendo un abrigo que SÉ que me quedará corto a la hora de usarlo. ¿Me entiendes, Harry?- ambos silenciaron. Ella lo miró con melancolía y tristeza- Llévame a casa por favor. Esto no me gusta. No me hace bien- él suspiró. La conocía a la perfección y no podía hacer nada para prolongar el viaje si estaba en esas condiciones.

-Bien…- se limpió las manos y subió al auto- Solo espero que sepas lo que tienes decidido hacer. Siempre me dices que seré yo quien te extrañe cuando tú te vayas por no haber aceptado tus términos, pero creo que tú sufrirás tanto como yo cuando veas que las cosas pudieron tener un punto medio.

-No puedes pretender comprarme con eso, cuando yo esperé que el punto medio llegara durante ocho años, y aún no está ni cerca.

--

-Hace tres horas que debimos haber llegado Harry…- decía molesta- No hicimos tanto como para no llegar en un día. Son las diez de la noche.

-Bueno, a lo mejor me equivoqué de camino al cruzar por ese pueblito que… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-No tengo idea.

-No te enojes, busquemos donde dormir y te prometo que mañana estás en casa de nuevo, libre de escapar de mí- ella sonrió.

-Bien.

Llegaron a un pequeño pero hermoso pueblo al estilo europeo antiguo. En él había un solo hotel, y aunque parecía ser un pueblo sin mucha fama, aquel hotel era lujoso y estaba muy bien preparado para alojar a unas cien personas, como mucho.

-Conseguí la suite- dijo el morocho contento haciendo sonar un pequeño llaverito en sus manos.

-¡Genial!- él la tomó de la mano a lo que ella quedó algo sorprendida. Hacía mucho que entre peleas o demasiada pasión, no se tomaban de las manos, y había comenzado a acostumbrarse a ser algo fría a su lado. Pero a la hora de ser tomada, apretó su mano con aprehensión y comodidad. Se dirigieron al ascensor.

-Piso…- miró las llaves- 812…

-Harry, hay solo 10 pisos…- miró las llaves- ¡Tonto!, ese es el número de habitación.

-Oh!, ya me parecía algo raro- sonrió avergonzado.

-Piso 8- apretó el botón y aguardaron ser transportados.

Al llegar, lo primero que ambos hicieron fue tirarse en la inmensa cama de algarrobo. El acolchado y al parecer también las sábanas, eran exportadas, porque ninguna de Londres tenía la calidad y suavidad de aquella tela.

-¡Me quedaría a vivir aquí!- dijo la pelirroja.

-Somos dos…

-No fue uno de los mejores viajes…- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ginny no empieces.

-…pero esta es la mejor habitación que ocupé. ¡Déjame terminar!

-Lo siento.

-¡Chocolates!- tomó un paquete de encima de la almohada- ¿quieres?

-Obvio.

Pasaron media hora acostados, entre que se comían los chocolates, y se cambiaban de ropa. Ambos se ubicaron bajo las sábanas pero aún sentados en la cabecera de la cama.

-Creo… creo que podríamos intentar que funcione…- dijo Ginny- esto de quedarnos aquí el fin de semana, y luego volver, ¿Qué dices?

-Si... nuestro último viaje juntos- dijo con depresión.

-No pienses en eso. Ya habrá tiempo para eso- Ella lo besó- Te amo- le sonrió y se acostó.

--

-¿A quien se le ocurre salir a conocer "Village" a las nueve de la mañana?

-¿Cómo sabes que se llama "Village" el lugar?- Preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sé, pero desde que los americanos se independizaron, todos los pueblitos se llaman "Village"- Ginny se echó a reír.

-Que snob…- reía.

-Si, pero te reíste.

-Es un hermoso lugar…

-Le falta algo de jardín ¿no crees?

-Si, puede ser. ¡Oye!, ¿puedo manejar yo?

-De acuerdo- cambiaron asientos. Ni bien comenzó a andar, él se puso nervioso- ¡CUIDADO!- clavó los frenos- ¡Ginny!, cuidado…

-Lo siento.

-Manejas horrible…

-Pues, fuiste tú quien me enseñó. No es mi culpa.

-Sal del volante.

-No!

-Si… déjame, no pondré en peligro mi vida por ti- ella clavó sus ojos asesinos sobre los suyos- ¿Qué?

-¡TEN!- se bajó del auto y se subió en el copiloto.

-Y, ¿ahora que hice?

-Menos mal que no voy a casarme contigo- gruñía la pelirroja- eres un insensible…

-Pero…

-Llévame al hotel, por favor.

-¿vas a enojarte porque casi nos matas?

-¿Vas a recibir un golpe por no llevarme al hotel?- le respondió con el mismo tono. Él refunfuñó y volvió a encender el motor.

-Has lo que quieras Ginny, de verdad ya me estoy cansando.

-Pues por suerte no volverás a verme- Cada palabra que salía de esos hermosos labios le dolían en el pecho. No podía imaginarse sin ella. Era su todo, pero ¿Por qué no podía entender que no podía, que no quería compromisos?. No tenía la menor idea de cómo volver al hotel pero tomó cualquier camino con seguridad para que ella no dudara que estaban perdidos.

-Al menos me ahorraras dolores de cabeza.

-¿Yo te doy dolores de cabeza?. Si fuera por los dolores que cada uno causa, yo ya estoy muerta- No quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero ella parecía ser consiente que cada palabra suya rasguñaba su corazón. Y a ella se la veía tan bien que le daba rabia.

-¡Ojalá supiera donde mierda está el hotel para dejarte en él y no tener que escucharte más!

-¿si?, ¡¡y ojalá yo…!!- se calló- ¿Cómo "ojalá supiera"? ¿no sabes donde estamos?

-¡Si que sé! ¡Estamos en Village!

-Eres un tonto.

-Si, por dejarte manejar, casi nos matas, ¡Y encima hiciste que me perdiera!

-Pues ¿sabes que?, Si me dejaras en el hotel no tendrías que volver a verme, pero… ¡Aguarda!... ¡NO SABES DONDE ESTÁ!

-UHHHHHHHHH- gritó para descargarse. Luego respiró hondo- Eres una infantil…- solo dijo.

-¿Con quien me comparas?, porque que yo sepa tu no eres muy maduro si sigues en la ideología adolescente de "NO QUERER COMPROMISOS".

-De acuerdo, ¡SE ACABÓ!- frenó el auto de golpe haciendo que ambos casi salir expulsados por el parabrisas.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- La tomó por el cuello y la atrajo en un beso que era mezcla de rabia, deseo y desesperación. Increíblemente la tranquilizó.

-Si es tan importante para ti, entonces… ¡Casémonos!

-¡Jamás me casaría con…!- dijo en una postura ofendida, se detuvo y lo miró- ¿Qué?

-Que nos casemos- le señaló una pequeña capilla- estoy dispuesto a cerrar los ojos, a anular todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos al respecto, y casarme contigo…

-Y, ¿Por qué, si hasta segundos atrás me odiabas?

-¡Nunca podría odiarte!...

-No parece…

-¡Casémonos!, ¿eso quieres?, estoy dispuesto…- ella miró de reojo la capilla.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

_-Pues ¿sabes que?, Si me dejaras en el hotel no tendrías que volver a verme, pero… ¡Aguarda!... ¡NO SABES DONDE ESTÁ!_

_-UHHHHHHHHH- gritó para descargarse. Luego respiró hondo- Eres una infantil…- solo dijo._

_-¿Con quien me comparas?, porque que yo sepa tu no eres muy maduro si sigues en la ideología adolescente de "NO QUERER COMPROMISOS"._

_-De acuerdo, ¡SE ACABÓ!- frenó el auto de golpe haciendo que ambos casi salir expulsados por el parabrisas._

_-¡¿Qué haces?!- La tomó por el cuello y la atrajo en un beso que era mezcla de rabia, deseo y desesperación. Increíblemente la tranquilizó._

_-Si es tan importante para ti, entonces… ¡Casémonos!_

_-¡Jamás me casaría con…!- dijo en una postura ofendida, se detuvo y lo miró- ¿Qué?_

_-Que nos casemos- le señaló una pequeña capilla- estoy dispuesto a cerrar los ojos, a anular todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos al respecto, y casarme contigo…_

_-Y, ¿Por qué, si hasta segundos atrás me odiabas?_

_-¡Nunca podría odiarte!..._

_-No parece…_

_-¡Casémonos!, ¿eso quieres?, estoy dispuesto…- ella miró de reojo la capilla._

-No- dijo.

-¿no?

-No… No me casaré porque no sabes como hacer para callarme o dejar de pelear. No me casaré si no estas completamente de acuerdo, y no me casaré si crees que con eso perdonaré, olvidaré y aceptaré todas esas cosas por las que siempre peleamos. No.

-Es oficial.

-¿Qué?

-Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres… y no lo digo solo por ti- decía algo divertido- Es decir, lo intento, intento e intento, pero no, ¿Cómo entenderlas si ni ellas saben lo que quieren?

-Si sé… quiero que me quieran.

-Y yo te amo pero te haces la desentendida.

-Sé que me amas y definitivamente me hiciste ver que me quieres ver feliz y que harías lo que esté a tu alcance para ello. Pero no es suficiente si tu no eres feliz conmigo. Simplemente es eso. Ahora, deja el tema de la capilla de lado y busquemos como volver al hotel.

--

Estaban por llegar al hotel. Encontraron la ruta una hora después de preguntar, de perderse, de seguir peleando, de reconciliarse, de volver a discutir sus intereses y todo eso que se repetía hacía ya meses entre ellos. Pero sinceramente, Harry prefería seguir perdido. Luego de todo lo que había sucedido, no era consiente de si, al llegar ella de verdad lo dejaría o lo volvería a perdonar.

-Harry deja de disculparte. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero no siempre tengo yo la razón- le decía mientras subían al cuarto.

-¿O sea que no te vas?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Lo que yo digo es que no tienes que hacer las cosas solo para complacerme, has lo que creas que debes hacer. Y si discutimos se discute de a dos y no siempre la razón es de uno u otro.

-Pero, siempre dices que es mi culpa…

-Y tú me lo dices a mí, y así es como se pelea… de eso se trata.

-Nunca habías hablado así…

-¿así como?

-Aceptando parte de la culpa.

-Es que ES en parte mi culpa. Convengamos que si digo que quiero una relación madura, hay que actuar con madurez, por más que me cueste orgullo.

-Me haces sentir como si te debiera algo- agachó la cabeza.

-Tranquilo- le levantó el mentón e hizo que la mirara- no me debes nada- depositó un beso en sus labios. Y luego abrió la puerta de la habitación y se adentró en ella.

-Siempre dijiste que te gustaría una explicación…

-Y también dije que esperaría hasta que pudieras dármela, así que no me debes nada, tranquilo.

--

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Harry aún no podía dormir. Hacia cinco horas que se habían acostado, y hacía cinco horas que buscaba las palabras adecuadas para darle la explicación que ella tan bien supo esperar. Pero nada salía. Al día siguiente partían de vuelta a casa y seguramente lo dejaría. Tenía que hacerle entender su situación. Tenía que convencerla de no dejarlo.

-No quiero perderte…- dijo en voz baja. Ella dormía, pero la tenue voz hizo que se moviera un poco y luego despertarse. Se quedó unos segundos procesando lo poco que le había dicho, aún estaba algo dormida- Tengo miedo de… que si te tengo te pierda más fácil- ella se sentó adoptando la misma posición que él- ¿Recuerdas cuanto tardé para pedirte que fueras mi novia?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?. Un año, fue todo un calvario.

-Lo sé. Y no te imaginas mi preocupación cuando te lo pedí. No es que le tema al compromiso por sentar cabeza. Por el contrario. Es que soy consiente que, cuanto más tengo, más puedo perder, y esa idea me aterra. Me pasa lo mismo con lo material, pero de últimas, perder una casa no es tanto problema, pero nunca toleraría perderte a ti- La miró unos segundos. Sus miradas estaban conectadas por el mismo cable- Es un sentimiento horrible, pero estoy acostumbrado a perder las cosas y las personas que quiero. El no comprometerme me da una sensación, un poco mayor, de seguridad. Siento que si no te tengo, es imposible perderte.

-Pero si me tienes. Me tuviste aquel año aunque no fuéramos novios, Harry. De pasarme algo, te hubiera dolido lo mismo, ¿no crees?.

-Puede ser, pero no lo pienso así, lo pienso de manera lógica y es, no puedo perder algo que no es mío.

-Pero yo sí soy tuya. Aún cuando haga lo que dije hacer, de casarme con otro, y tener familia igual, aún entonces sería tuya. Porque sabes que mi corazón es solo tuyo, y sé que tú corazón es solo mío. Pero no puedes prohibirte el hacer o tener cosas, solo por miedo a lo que puedas perder o lo que te puedan quitar. ¿Crees que si mañana me mataran, sufrirías menos que si lo que sufrirías si fuera tu esposa?

-No. Claro que no.

-Entonces no tienes que pensar así.

-Pero me aterra el perderte.

-¿Y no te pone contento el hecho de que YA ME TIENES?- le preguntó sonriendo- Nunca lo pensaste ¿verdad?- él negó con la cabeza.

-Pero si me pone muy contento haber pasado todo lo que pase contigo.

-Entonces no tienes porque temer- Lo miró fraternalmente. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con dulzura. Pausada y amorosamente. Luego se separaron y se volvieron a mirar- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?... Sabes que te hubiera entendido- él afirmó.

-Porque pensé que era cosa mía, que no tenía porque interesarte y… que era una tontería.

-Todo lo que te suceda me interesa. Y todo lo que te atemoriza es importante- Gracias por entregarte Harry… esto era lo que me daba la sensación de que no me confiabas ciertas emociones.

-Gracias por entenderme…- le sonrió. Ella se separó.

-Te entiendo, de hecho, pero eso no quiere decir que lo apruebe. Y definitivamente no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar mi idea de futuro.

-Pero…

-No, Harry. Comprendo que temas, de verdad. Pero, como no entiendes de la manera que te lo dije miles de veces, lo diré así. No puedo seguir con alguien tan cobarde. Si no estás dispuesto a correr riesgos por nosotros, por esto tan hermoso, entonces quizás no seamos para el otro.

-Soy valiente cuando lo que puedo perder no me importa tanto.

-Eso es ser oportunista. Piensa que al casarme contigo, también yo correría ese riesgo.

-Pero a ti no te da miedo.

-¿crees que no pienso en la idea de que todos los días quepa una pequeña posibilidad de que algo te pase?. Soy tan, o quizás más, paranoica como tú, pero el estar día a día contigo me ayuda a ser valiente y siempre esperar lo mejor- él le sonrió y no dijo nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez de vuelta en la ruta, y de camino a su casa, volvieron a la postura de no hablarse para no lastimarse. Ya no era posibilidad de pelear, si no de lastimar. Luego de las confesiones de la noche anterior, los dos sabían que cualquier cosa referida al tema, dañaría al otro. Encendió la radio y apareció la misma canción que la otra vez.

**_Amar es cuando escribes su nombre_**

**_por todo el cielo_**

**_Amar es cuando solo sueñas_**

**_con llevártela lejos_**

Él la miraba con tristeza. Sentía tantas cosas. Una sensación más fuerte que la otra, pero no podía hacer nada, la perdería. Su pesadilla se volvería realidad.

_**Amar es cuando tu la ves**_

_**Y se queda en tus ojos**_

_**Amar es cuando tu te das cuenta**_

_**De que ella lo es todo**_

_**Por amarte robaría una estrella**_

_**y te la regalaría**_

Iba a perderla a menos que tuviera el coraje, la seguridad, la valentía y dejara de vacilar tanto al respecto. Ella se merecía cualquier sacrificio, era consiente de ello, si. Pero era algo más fuerte que él… Quizás si…

**_Por amarte cruzaría los mares_**

**_solo por abrazarte_**

**_Por amarte juntaría la lluvia_**

**_con el fuego_**

**_Por amarte daría la vida_**

**_Solo por besarte_**

Frenó el auto de lleno pero con cuidado para no asustarla ni lastimar a nadie. Ella lo miró desorientada. Le partió el corazón ver como el morocho derramaba lágrimas como si sus ojos fueran dos cataratas. Él la miraba con un terrible sentimiento de culpa.

-¿Qué te sucede Harry?

-Te amo- dijo. Su voz no denotaba sollozo ni nada por el estilo, pero sus ojos eran dos fuentes de agua salada- Te amo, Ginny- La abrazó.

-Pero, ¿Qué…?

-Por favor no me dejes- se separó- No me dejes ¿si?

-Harry…

-Te juro que voy a intentarlo… ¡Ayúdame a perder esta sensación!. ¡Cásate conmigo y demuéstrame que puedo ser feliz contigo y nuestros compromisos!. De verdad me encantaría tener hijos contigo. Dos varones y una niña más pequeña, no creas que no lo pensé. Lo pienso desde que tengo veinte años, pero no me dejé amar ni siquiera a la idea por temor a que esta fracasara.

-Harry…- ahora era ella quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo?. ¡Antes de que respondas, yo si quiero y no te lo pido de compromiso!. Prefiero tener miedo de perderte toda mi vida, antes que, de hecho, perderte como te perdería si me dejas.

-Eres un tonto- sonrío llorando.

-Prometo que te daré la razón en todas las peleas, solo… no me dejes.

-No hagas esto, no me ruegues me hace sentir mal. Las mujeres somos las que rogamos, no los hombres.

-No me importa.

-Te amo- sonrió.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-Claro que si- se abalanzó al asiento del conductor y comenzó a besarlo.

-Gracias…

-¡Deja de agradecer todo y bésame!

_**FIN**_


End file.
